


Cosy Warmth

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Emma retuns to bed after a late night call out.





	Cosy Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kinktober prompt: Sleepy Sex

“Sorry did I wake you?” Emma said in a hushed voice as she noticed Regina stirring.

“No, I'm not really awake,” Regina sighed.

By the light of her phone Emma undressed quickly and pulled on an over-sized t-shirt. She'd just returned home after a late night call about a potential break in at Gold's shop. It had, thankfully, been a false alarm.

Regina rolled over to face her as Emma got back in under the covers. They snuggled in, Emma was relived to be back in the cosy warmth of her bed.

Emma had almost drifted back to sleep when she felt Regina's hand make a slow journey along her thigh, up under the t-shirt, and come to rest cupping her ass.

“Since you've disturbed me you should make It worth my while Miss Swan,” Regina purred and squeezed Emma's bottom.

“I thought you weren’t awake.”

“I'm not, not really, you should really take advantage of that, don't you think?”

Emma slipped her hand up inside Regina's nightshirt, seeking out and finding her breast. She circled Regina's nipple with her thumb then gave it a light pinch. Regina let out a satisfied sound and the hand on Emma's rear slid round. Emma shifted her legs to let Regina's hand in between them.

Emma followed her lead. After giving the nipple a firmer pinch she moved her hand down to Regina's pussy.

It took about an hour before they were both asleep again. Exhausted and satisfied


End file.
